


[Podfic] To Get Used By You

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Cutting, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Male Lactation, No Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:44:05] | Podfic of the_rat_wins's <strong><i>To Get Used By You</i></strong>.</p><p>"Laura would kill you if she knew you were hiring strippers," Derek said, looking at the website Peter had pulled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Get Used By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reliand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Get Used by You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882616) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> The fic was inspired by this [**NSFW video**](http://stilesederek.tumblr.com/post/51537080047/someone-please/). (It's awesome, you should watch it;))
> 
>  **** _**Notes from the author:**_  
>  Stiles is a magic user who uses his night-job as a pole dancer to put people in a trance and get their blood or whatever else he needs for his spells. He puts Derek under, and then takes advantage of him sexually and physically. Derek is never in pain or distress, but he can't consent, and doesn't remember anything afterward.
> 
> The bloodplay is brief and non-graphic. The watersports and male lactation are more involved.

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080614.zip) [40MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080615.zip) [21MB]

_Length: 44:05_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [the_rat_wins](http://whitecloudsbluesky.tumblr.com/) for always giving me permission to record your work. You is lovely:)
> 
> Happy of happiest birthday wishes to lovely [Sarah](http://reliand.livejournal.com/profile). I am *hoping* you never got around to reading this fic, so that you get to experience it for the first time in podfic form. I hope you like it. {{{fandom present}}}
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
